Issue tracking systems store static information units that relate to issues experienced by various computing devices. The information units (e.g., intellectual capital modules) may provide a path to resolve the issues experienced by a computing device. Typically, the issue tracking system enables a user, such as a customer support agent, to locate relevant information units by browsing in a hierarchical manner or by searching through tags and pointers associated with aspects of the issue. The user may then send any resolution/remediation stored in the appropriate information unit to resolve the issue on the computing device.